Houses of the Caribbean
The Houses of the Caribbean was started by Bill Dagger and was passed on to Jumbee. Jumbee now owns and runs the Houses of the Caribbean business which has supplied people with houses for over 6 years. History Founded in December 1649, it started off with an 18-year-old boy and a dream. The boy, named Bill Dagger, always wanted to sell houses and property to the people of the Caribbean. Whether rich, poor, or middle-class you could count on a quality home for a decent price. He saved up all his money from farming and helping in shops until he could afford a small shack near the beach. Business didn't start until a few weeks later, a guy walked in by accident and asked what was going on. "Just helping the community by selling some fine houses," Bill told the man. He bought a building and named it after himself, Bowdash Mansion. After a few of Andrew Bowdash's friends saw the amazing house he bought, the island of Tortuga lined up for business. Houses were running out and soon, little Bill couldn't keep up with the orders. He hired a range of employees, but Jumbee was his finest and most hardworking employee. They worked together for a year until the island had overmaxed it's property, and yet people still kept ordering. Jumbee had an idea and got his mentor's (Captain Nick's) brother (Capt. Stone,) who was in the EITC, to arrange a meeting. They talked and after a long debate, which took a week, the EITC granted Bill and his now growing company almost any land that they wanted. They got to work exploring their new land but saw that most of the islands were uninhabited (by humans) and had no houses. They hired more workers to build shelters on each and every island including the infamous Rum Cellar. They also had to hire sailors to sail their customers to each and every new location that was sold. Jumbee filled in for sailors, managers, and builders constantly. The now large business needed a name and a logo so they came up with the Houses of the Caribbean, since it was the only one at the time. It grew so big, in fact, that they sent managers to every single island so they could meet people right there and sell to them. Unfortunately, despair struck one-by-one. Raven's Cove, they're most prosperous sellers, was attacked and many died thus having their homes destroyed. Sea beasts and stronger enemy ships (ex. Queen Anne's Revenge) attacked and savaged the transports. Explosions rained through Tortuga, Port Royal, and Padres and destroyed most of those homes too. One of the few buildings that was unharmed during all this was the small shack where the business started. People accused Bill of being cheap in their sales and that he made his business place stronger than the other's. They blamed him for the attacks, saying that he hoped for donations that he'd take for himself. Gradually, his business declined to even lower than he started. Out of old age and depression, Bill handed Houses of the Caribbean over to Jumbee on June 9, 1742. Only a few days later (June 17, 1742) did Bill pass away, in the bed of one of his houses. The news spread and the raging crowds saw that he couldn't make his houses better than the others (even though he never did in the first place) and business prospered once more. The business is still successful nowadays but still hasn't reached the Golden Age like it did with ol' Bill Dagger in charge. Business Hours Hours are usually: Friday 5:00 P.M. - 8:30 P.M. Saturday 8:00 A.M. - 10:00 P.M. Sunday 10:00 A.M. - 8:30 P.M. Hours will constantly change. Not open on holidays. Please RSVP as housing is cut short as of the moment. Suppliers Here is a list of supplier to make this company possible: #The EITC (Gave permission for land on islands) #Flatts & Flatts, Importers (Gives supplies necessary to decorate the houses) #SCARLETT Houses (shares houses and property with the company) Workers Please place yourself under any management spot you'd like and the island you'd like to be on. If you'd like to be a sailor or builder, please put your name. Founder *Bill Dagger Current Owner *Jumbee Managers *Jumbee (Tortuga) *Mac (Port Royal) *Charles Crestsilver (Isle D'Etable De Porc) *Walker De Plank (Isla De La Avaricia) *Captain Nick (Padres Del Fuego) Sailors *Rick Break Bone *Jumbee *Mac *Charles Crestsilver *Walker De Plank *Captain Nick *Brownbeard the Great (if not busy: advanced payments only) Builders *Jumbee *Mac *Walker De Plank *Captain Nick *Charles Crestsilver (occasionally) *Rick Break Bone (on big projects only) *Brownbeard the Great (advanced payments only) To Be Continued As the heading implies... Category:Role-Play Category:Fan Companies Category:Fan Groups Category:POTCO